


MISFIT

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: The first time Yuzuru heard the English term to describe him, he was barely seventeen.





	MISFIT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, guys I am really behind with these but I have been feeling sick for the past 2-3 days. I will do my best to catch up with this.

The first time Yuzuru heard the English term to describe him, he was barely seventeen. Some of the skaters in the locker room mentioned it and he had to look it up, not understanding it. Once he had seen the definition though he felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He had heard that in Japanese so many times before but hoped he could escape it now in Canada. He was wrong.

For a while after he tried to change his behaviour to fit the norm as others would call it, be like how people expected him to be but shortly after his eighteenth birthday he decided to drop the act and just be himself. He would deny if the older asked if it was maybe because of him but only to stop to feed his ego. 

You have to know that a week after his Birthday after a late afternoon training, back in the same locker room where he had the expression, Yuzuru felt himself pulled against a warm chest and even warmer lips pressing to his own. 

“I like you, just the way you are. Every piece of you.” From then on, Yuzuru did not care if someone called him a misfit, as long as Javier still kept kissing him the same way than that first time.


End file.
